BFDI(a) and II(2) Character Elimination EPisode 1 "BFDI vs II"
Announcer: Welcome to BFDI(A) and II(2) Character Elimination. I'm your host Announcer. MePhone4: And I'm your co-host MePhone4. Announcer: There will be 4 teams in this season. Bow: So, which are the teams? Announcer: The first team is composed of BFDI season 1 contestants. The second team is composed of BFDI season 2 contestants. The third team is composed of II season 1 contestants. The fourth team is composed of II season 2 contestants. Since Nickel is in BFDIA and II(2) at the same time, we will clone him so he can be in BFDIA team and II team at the same time. Nickel: NO! I don't want to be cloned! Announcer: I'm sorry Nickel, but you don't have a choice. MePhone4: Now go in the clone machine. *MePhone4 kick Nickel in the clone machine Nickel: OUCH! *The clone machine clones Nickel BFDIA Nickel and II(2) Nickel: OH NO! I GOT CLONED! Baseball: Nickel, having a clone is fun! BFDIA Nickel and II(2) Nickel: You're wrong Baseball! Announcer: Be quiet! Anyways, the first contest is an obstacle course. Like in BFDI, you have 1 hour to complete. This time, when you get to the end you will have to do bowling. Your team wins if you do a strike. GO! *Everyone starts running BFDIA Nickel: I hate you my clone! II(2) Nickel: I hate you too! Baseball: II Nickel! It's no time to argue! We have a challenge to complete! II(2) Nickel: Sorry... *Baseball and II(2) Nickel start running BFDIA Nickel: Come back here mot******ker! *BFDIA Nickel start running Baseball: You really need to calm down! *Baseball throw a knife on BFDIA Nickel's face BFDIA Nickel: OUCH! WHAT THAT WAS FOR? Baseball: FOR CALM YOU DOWN! BFDIA Nickel: WHAT? YOU ACTUALLY THINK THIS WOULD CALM ME DOWN?! *Camera Pan to Knife Knife: YEAH! I'M FIRST! Flower: Out of my way! I need my space! *Flower push Knife out of the obstacle course Knife: AHHHH!!!!!! *Knife falls in the failers waiting room Knife: Oh great! Flower: Yeah! Now i'm first! First Obstacle: A Gorge *Flower jump over the gorge Bomb: Easy! *Bomb jump over the gorge Paper: I hope I will successful! *Paper jump but fall in the gorge Paper: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Paper falls in the failers waiting room Knife: There you are Paper! Time for revenge! *Knife rips Paper *Camera Pan to Flower Flower: I'm first! Bomb: I'm second! Flower: I wonder which is the next obstacle... Second Obstacle: Haunted House Bomb: O-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gosh! The next obstacle is an haunted house! Well i'm sure Flower is scared too because she's a girl! Flower: HEY! *Flower and Bomb enter the haunted house 10 Seconds later... *Bomb exit the haunted house Bomb: I'm sure Flower was catched by a ghost! Well, now i'm first! *Bomb re-start running *Camera pan to first obstacle Baseball: Are you ready? II(2) Nickel: Yes. Baseball: JUMP! *Baseball jump over the hole with II(2) Nickel on his head Baseball: WE SUCCESFULLED! Later... Announcer: So it's down to Bomb and Bomby. The two bombs of the series. They arrived the end and they have to do a strike. Bomby: Let's win for my team! *Bomby send his bowling ball *Bomby's bowling ball reverse 5 Pins Bomb: 1, 2, 3... STRIKE! *Bomb send his bowling ball violently *Bomb's bowling ball reverse all pins Bomb: YAY! Bomby: NO! Announcer: Now let's do the results. II Team Wins BFDIA Team is Second, II 2 Team is Thrid and BFDI Team Lost. So, viewers vote for one of the BFDI contestants to be eliminated. Voting ends 2015/04/18. Likes Woody Pin Needle Teardrop Golf Ball Coiny Snowball Match Eraser Pen Blocky Tennis Ball Pencil David Ice Cube Rocky Spongy Flower Bubble Leafy Firey Dislikes Woody Pin Needle Teardrop Golf Ball Coiny Snowball Match Eraser Pen Blocky Tennis Ball Pencil David Ice Cube Rocky Spongy Flower Bubble Leafy Firey